Du plaisir de la constance
by Mel' Amarain
Summary: Cadeau pour Sinelune ! J'ai rencontré une bombe. Attends, tu viens me réveiller pour ça ? ... Il s'appelle ? Potter. UA, HPDM


Bonjour tout le monde !! Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté, je sais (et pour les lecteurs d'Honesty, je m'excuse, vraiment ! Je me dépêche d'écrire le chapitre suivant!). Cette petite histoire est un **cadeau pour Sinelune**, qui a posté il y a fort longtemps maintenant (ahem) la 200ième review à Honesty ! Je m'excuse pour le retard ! Il s'agit donc d'un UA, sur le sujet suivant :

_Dans un monde similaire au notre; Draco, très riche, visite une école d'art privée appartenant à son père, pour vérifier les locaux, les professeurs, écouter les réclamations de la directrice ou du directeur (un autre perso de HP), et ça le soule grave. Lorsqu'il est bousculé par un élève -Harry, qui s'excuse brièvement et avec enthousiasme, avant de partir. Bon comme on s'en doute, coup de foudre (non non, à la surprise générale, il ne craque pas sur Ron, qui était à côté de Harry), et Draco se renseigne sur Harry. Là, je ne sais pas trop; ou Harry a un passé sombre, ou pas du tout, ou alors Draco va se débrouiller pour devenir le modèle dont Harry devra s'inspirer pour rendre le devoir principal qui le fera avoir son année, ou autre._

Voilà !! Je pense qu'il y aura quatre chapitres.

J'espère que tu aimeras Sinelune :-)

* * *

**Du plaisir de la constance**

Il n'avait jamais été du genre très patient. Et ce n'était rien de le dire. Alors le décor avait beau être magnifique, et le personnel très accueillant, il ne supportait tout simplement plus l'attente à laquelle on le soumettait.

Évidemment, la matinée qu'il venait de passer contribuait en grande partie à sa mauvaise humeur. Il estimait s'être montré de très agréable compagnie, et attentif à ses interlocuteurs, mais il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. En d'autres termes, Draco Malfoy craquait.

Ayant délaissé le siège qu'on lui avait proposé quelques minutes plus tôt, il faisait les cent pas dans le bureau joliment aménagé de la directrice d'Hogwarts. Mais en quoi ça le concernait qu'elle ait une affaire urgente à régler avec un étudiant ? N'avait-il pas, lui, des milliers de choses urgentes à faire ?

Il soupira lourdement, énervé, s'attirant les regards inquiets de l'assistante de la nouvelle directrice. Après de longues années de profession, le Professeur Dumbledore avait décidé de se retirer de son poste. C'est à ce moment-là que l'intérêt de son père pour la prestigieuse école avait été ravivé.

Lucius Malfoy avait acquis longtemps auparavant Hogwarts, lorsqu'il s'était soudain pris de passion pour tout ce qui touchait à l'Art. Draco n'était pas né à l'époque, mais il connaissait bien trop à son goût les effets des lubies subites de son père. Quoiqu'il en soit, le richissime homme d'affaires avait très vite délaissé son projet une fois l'équipe enseignante reconstruite, et un nouveau directeur nommé. Il s'était avéré que Dumbledore était parfait à ce rôle : Hogwarts était vite devenue l'école d'Art la plus renommée d'Angleterre.

En clair, Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais été concerné par le devenir de cette école, et c'était bien malgré lui qu'il se retrouvait ici. Son père bien-aimé, par manque de temps, lui avait relégué la tâche qui lui incombait. Il devait lui remettre un compte-rendu de l'état et la gestion de l'école, et des modifications éventuelles à y apporter - sans y oublier les revendications du personnel.

Honnêtement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un futur homme d'affaires comme lui se voyait imposer ça. Sans se vanter, à 21 ans, Draco Malfoy était promis à un brillant avenir : avec deux ans d'avance sur le cursus scolaire, il avait réussi ses études avec brio, il était jeune, intelligent, riche, et plutôt pas mal se disait-il avec modestie.

Et il venait de visiter les locaux d'une école immense guidé par une secrétaire totalement folle - qui avait presque failli lui montrer les placards à balais - et un surveillant - qui semblait vouloir étrangler chaque élève qu'ils croisaient - pour ensuite aller écouter les revendications de professeurs tous plus loufoques les uns que les autres. Alors après s'être bien obligeamment soumis à cette torture, il estimait ne pas mériter qu'on le fasse patienter plus de vingt minutes dans le bureau de la directrice.

Exaspéré, il ouvrit brusquement la porte qui menait aux couloirs et s'avança vers ceux-ci, désirant rejoindre le parc ensoleillé de cette fin de septembre.

« Mr Malfoy ! »

Évidemment, la secrétaire le suivit… Il ne pouvait pas rester tranquille cinq minutes, c'était trop beau.

« Miss.. » Il chercha vainement dans sa mémoire le nom de la jeune femme.

« Jones. Hestia Jones. » répondit-elle, l'air un peu déçue. « Je vous assure que Madame la directrice devrait arriver très vite, mais cette affaire semblait urgente, et … »

« Et vous lui direz de me rejoindre dans le parc, que je souhaitais sincèrement visiter. » En voyant le regard intéressé de la secrétaire, il s'empressa de rajouter : « Seul. »

« Très bien Monsieur, je lui dirai. » acquiesça-t-elle, désappointée.

Il s'éloigna d'elle avec ravissement. Certes, elle était charmante ; mais ce matin-là, tout l'insupportait.

Finalement seul, il prit le temps d'observer un peu mieux les alentours. L'architecture valait le coup d'œil après tout. Cela le changeait des bureaux modernes qu'il côtoyait habituellement.

Arrivé dans le parc, il s'alluma une cigarette d'un air soulagé, se souciant peu de l'interdiction de fumer imposée à l'établissement. Des étudiants se prélassant sur les pelouses le regardèrent avec curiosité, encore plus lorsque aucun professeur environnant ne lui fit de remarque.

Il se promena un peu, mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée à ses côtés d'une femme élégante d'une trentaine d'année, habillée avec classe.

« Mr Malfoy ? » lui demanda la brune, en lui tendant la main. « Emmeline Vance. Veuillez m'excuser pour cette attente, je me devais d'assister un élève. J'espère ne pas vous avoir contrarié. » Elle fixa d'un œil mauvais la cigarette qu'il avait en main, mais s'abstint de commentaire.

« Je me suis occupé… Si vous vouliez bien en venir au fait, cela m'arrangerait toutefois. Vous aviez une demande en particulier à me formuler il me semble ? Quelques professeurs m'ont déjà fait part de leurs…suggestions.» dit-il, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

Elle balaya cela d'un geste de la main.

« J'imagine que leurs remarques n'étaient pas très pertinentes. Je vous rassure, le corps enseignant est très qualifié, même s'il peut laisser sceptique hors contexte. »

Draco apprécia sa franchise.

« Ma requête concerne un projet que nous venons de former, mais qui requiert votre financement. » continua-t-elle. « Nous souhaitons que chaque étudiant de quatrième année ait deux mois pour étudier une personne et en saisir l'essence, ou du moins la personnalité, à travers une œuvre. »

Draco leva un sourcil sceptique.

« Le système actuel les fait se consacrer à un thème durant trois mois, mais les étudiants sont lassés des sujets habituels…De plus, ce serait une expérience enrichissante pour eux. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de financement ? »

« Et bien, en réalité, le problème est qu'il nous faut des modèles. On ne peut demander aux élèves des autres années de remplir ce rôle, cela nuirait à leur propre travail, et de plus, nous souhaiterions que les modèles soient inconnus aux étudiants. Cela leur faciliterait la tâche de connaître la personne face à eux. »

« Vous voudriez engager des modèles ? » Il devait avouer qu'il était un peu surpris. « Combien avez-vous d'étudiants sur le projet ? »

« Nous avons pensé le réaliser en deux cycles, d'abord les arts plastiques jusqu'en décembre, et puis les musiciens à partir de février. Il nous faudrait 25 modèles pour chaque période. Évidemment, nous avons besoin de gens ordinaires, pas de mannequins. » le rassura-t-elle.

Il l'observa pensivement. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise, mais il n'était pas totalement convaincu. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas de problème à recruter des personnes juste pour poser mais…

Ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues par l'impact dans son dos. Il se retourna juste à temps pour éviter à la personne qui l'avait bousculé de tomber à terre. Un peu agacé, il voulut retirer ses bras de la taille du jeune homme, mais celui-ci releva soudain la tête.

« Pardon ! Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu avec l'angle ! » s'excusa le brun en se redressant vivement, faisant référence au coin du bâtiment devant lequel ils se tenaient.

Draco ne répondit pas, trop surpris, et trop occupé à le dévorer des yeux.

« Monsieur Potter » intervint Emmeline Vance, « veuillez vous montrer plus respectueux à l'égard de Monsieur Malfoy. »

L'étudiant écarquilla les yeux.

« Hum, excusez-moi, je vous ai pris pour un élève. » Il passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux noirs.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » répondit finalement Draco. « Nous devons avoir le même âge… »

L'autre acquiesça, et s'éloigna sur un signe de tête et un sourire enthousiaste. Draco le suivit des yeux.

« Ahem, Monsieur Malfoy ? » La voix de la directrice le ramena brusquement sur terre.

« Euh, oui ? »

« Vous allez bien ? »

Il se retint de répondre un « Bordel, ouais, super bien ! » extasié, et toussa légèrement avant de répliquer.

« Oui, très bien, excusez-moi. Pour votre projet, je vous obtiendrai ces modèles. »

« Vraiment ? » Elle avait l'air surprise.

« Avec une condition. Le projet devra commencer la semaine prochaine, et je souhaiterais m'y impliquer, afin de m'assurer de son intérêt. »

« Et bien, oui, si vous y tenez. Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Mais cela risque de vous prendre du temps, et … »

« Aucun problème, j'ai décidé de prendre quelques mois de repos. » la coupa-t-il. « Je vais devoir vous laisser à présent, des rendez-vous m'attendent. Je reviendrai dans deux jours afin de m'occuper des détails. Préparez le nécessaire en attendant. »

« Très bien. Alors à dans deux jours, Mr Malfoy. »

Il lui serra la main, puis se dirigea vers la sortie du parc, ses yeux scrutant les alentours rapidement. Il ne savait pas encore qui était exactement « Monsieur Potter », mais il ne tarderait pas à le savoir. Impossible de laisser s'échapper ces grands yeux verts, cette bouche qui l'appelait, ce beau visage, et ce corps de rêve. Ce mec était un fantasme ambulant !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Blaise ! Aide-moi ! » déclara d'office Draco en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de son ami.

« Hein ? » Il leva une paupière et dirigea son regard vers le réveil. « Reviens dans deux heures. »

« Mais j'ai pas le temps ! » Le blond lui arracha les draps.

« Naaaaaan. C'est mon jour de congé ! Espèce de sadique ! Psychopathe ! Tortionnaire ! Bourreau ! »

« C'est ça. J'ai besoin de ton aide, je t'ai dit, et ça peut pas attendre. C'est pour demain. »

Son ami le fixa d'un œil noir, en caleçon sur son lit, passablement irrité.

« T'as intérêt à avoir des explications. » maugréa-t-il en se levant.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux attablés autour d'une bonne tasse de café.

« Bon, pourquoi j'ai eu l'honneur de me faire réveiller un jeudi matin, jour de congé, je te le rappelle, non parce que tu as tendance à l'oublier régulièrement, à _huit heures_, par mon meilleur ami, qui me fait sérieusement envisager une redéfinition de la notion d'amitié ? »

« Oh, tu me vexes, c'est atroce, Blaise. » Le blond roula des yeux. « Je t'ai parlé de l'école d'Art de mon père ? » enchaîna-t-il.

« Ouais. Durant une semaine, en te plaignant du fait que ton père te refilait tout le sale boulot. » répondit-il sarcastiquement.

« Et bien, j'y suis allé. » Les yeux de Draco se perdirent dans le vague.

« Et ? » s'impatienta Blaise.

« J'ai rencontré une bombe. »

Le brun le regarda d'un air sceptique, et rit faiblement.

« Attends, tu viens me réveiller pour ça ? Bah il doit valoir le coup hein. Tu sais qu'il faudrait que tu arrêtes de faire une fixation sur les profs ? » se moqua-t-il.

« Mais c'est pas un prof, c'est un étudiant. » riposta le blond.

« Oh, il y a du progrès. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir la dedans ? »

« Et bien, je ne connais que son nom, et comme j'ai un ami très doué en informatique, je me suis dit qu'il pourrait pirater le système d'Hogwarts… » glissa Draco, l'air de rien.

« … Il s'appelle ? » demanda Blaise avec résignation.

« Potter. »

Le brun se leva et revint quelques instants plus tard, un ordinateur portable dans les mains. Il le posa avec précaution sur la table, en releva doucement l'écran, et appuya avec dévotion sur la touche de démarrage.

« Dieu Portable, aide nous dans notre quête. » mima Draco d'un air moqueur, se faisant fusiller du regard.

« Ça s'est passé comment ta visite sinon ? » l'interrogea finalement Blaise, déjà sur le site d'Hogwarts.

« C'était long, ennuyeux, les profs ont une case en moins pour la plupart, et les surveillants sont des fous furieux. »

« Sympathique. » Blaise haussa un sourcil.

« La nouvelle directrice est bien, on ne la virera pas. Par contre je vais m'intéresser aux profs. Tu y arrives ? »

« Ouais, c'était pas très dur. Tu veux les dossiers des profs au fait ? »

« Je les ai déjà. »

« Oh, tu as du les affoler. » ricana le brun.

Draco sourit d'un air sadique.

« Harry Potter. » annonça soudain Blaise, captivant son attention.

« _Harry… _» Draco décida qu'il adorait ce prénom. Blaise l'observa avec moquerie. »

« Né le 31 juillet 1980, 21 ans donc, il suit les activités d'arts plastiques, et est spécialisé en dessin et peinture. Il vit dans Londres, hé d'ailleurs c'est à trois rues d'ici ! »

« Quoi ?! Tout ce temps perdu ! Rah, tu sers vraiment à rien ! » s'exclama Draco.

« Je t'en prie. » Blaise fit la moue. « Il n'y a pas de photo, je ne sais même pas si je l'ai déjà croisé. Bref, les frais d'école sont adressés à un certain Sirius Black. … Oh, ses parents sont morts en 81. »

« Ok. Tu as dit qu'il avait 21 ans ? Comme nous. »

Blaise confirma.

« Il est en quatrième année. »

Draco suspendit son geste, et sa tasse de café se stoppa à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

« En quatrième année ? » Un fin sourire étira son visage. « Ça, c'est intéressant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Les profs veulent que les quatrièmes années prennent un modèle humain qu'ils suivraient deux mois, afin de créer une œuvre. D'ailleurs, je cherche des modèles si ça t'intéresse. »

« Beuh, sans moi. Et puis, je travaille au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. »

« J'ai dit que je suivrai le projet de près, c'est la seule excuse que j'ai pour traîner là-bas. »

« N'importe quoi, tu vas perdre ton temps. Tant que t'y es, pose comme modèle ! » se moqua Blaise.

« … »

« Draco ? Je plaisantais tu sais ? » se reprit-il rapidement, alarmé.

« Mais c'est brillant ! Je deviens son modèle, et il va me tomber dans les bras ! C'est clair. »

« T'es pas un peu… sûr de toi ? » répliqua Blaise, sceptique. « En tout cas, t'es sérieusement atteint…. Oh, je vois, il est pas mal c'est vrai. » dit-il soudain en fixant son écran.

Draco se plaça très vite derrière lui. Quelques photos d'Harry Potter s'affichaient sur la page, avec les photos d'autres étudiants.

« C'est le site d'un des élèves de l'atelier photo. Je crois que tu vas avoir de la concurrence, parce qu'il aime bien le prendre en photo on dirait. » sourit Blaise.

Draco observait le visage souriant de la photo, et il ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce que disait son ami.

« Et comment tu vas t'y prendre pour devenir son modèle au juste ? Ils vont avoir le choix quand même non ? »

« …. Et bien, je vais m'arranger pour que les duos soient déjà formés par les profs. Mon problème principal ça va être d'annoncer à mon père que je compte jouer le modèle pour deux mois.»

Blaise éclata de rire.

« J'imagine ! »

Draco grimaça.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Vous êtes sûr de vous Mr Malfoy ? » lui redemanda pour la énième fois Emmeline Vance, sous l'œil amusé de Rémus Lupin, professeur de dessin.

« Mais oui. » répondit-il, un brin agacé. « Ce sera le meilleur moyen de vérifier l'efficacité de votre projet. »

La directrice sembla peu rassurée, mais ne rajouta rien.

« Le Professeur Lupin et moi-même allons expliquer aux élèves sélectionnés ce que nous attendons d'eux, et puis les modèles choisiront leur artiste. Le reste de la matinée sera laissé libre, afin de faire connaissance. Les étudiants ne devraient pas tarder.. » Elle consulta sa montre.

« Oh, Draco, c'est si excitant ! J'adore ! Merci, merci, merci ! »

« Pansy, tu me l'as déjà dit des milliers de fois. » Draco leva les yeux au ciel, mais il était bien content que son amie ait accepté de se prêter au jeu avec lui.

Il attendait avec impatience l'arrivée des étudiants. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de problème à choisir Harry avant les autres, étant donné qu'il leur avait _gentiment_ demandé de le lui laisser.

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors, et le groupe d'élèves s'avança dans la salle. Draco repéra rapidement l'objet de ses pensées, en compagnie d'un autre garçon. Il écouta distraitement le discours de la directrice, notant les réactions surprises des étudiants, et les coups d'œil que ceux-ci lançaient aux modèles dont il faisait partie. Le professeur de dessin prit aussi la parole un petit moment, avant de se mettre en marge de la foule.

« Et bien, vous n'avez plus qu'à former les groupes. » annonça finalement Madame Vance.

Draco s'avança avec les autres vers les étudiants rassemblés, armé d'un sourire séducteur. Pansy avait jeté son dévolu sur le garçon qui parlait précédemment avec Harry. Il s'arrêta devant ce dernier, qui semblait surpris.

« Mr Malfoy ? Vous êtes un modèle ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Et bien, oui. » répondit calmement Draco.

Le brun le fixa quelques secondes, avant de rougir légèrement, et de lui tendre la main avec nervosité.

« Vous m'avez choisi ? »

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit. Il se saisit doucement de la main offerte.

« Exact. Tu peux me tutoyer. »

« Oh, bien sûr. C'est juste que je suis surpris, je ne pensais pas que vous-tu poserais. » Et le brun semblait appréhender le fait de devoir peindre le fils du directeur général d'Hogwarts. On pouvait le comprendre.

« Je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter. » se présenta finalement le brun.

« Draco. » répondit-il.

« Hey Harry ! Je pensais qu'on pourrait manger ensemble ? Voici Pansy Parkinson. » La dite Pansy fit un clin d'œil à Draco. « Dean Thomas. » annonça le garçon qui venait de les interrompre en tendant la main vers Draco.

« Draco Malfoy. »

« Malfoy ? C'est drôle, ça me dit quelque chose… » réfléchit tout haut l'étudiant.

Pansy se mit à rire, tandis qu'Harry écrasait discrètement le pied de son ami en lui soufflant : « Milliardaire, et accessoirement directeur de cette école. »

« Oh. »

« Je suis d'accord pour le restau, tu veux aller où ? » reprit le brun un peu plus fort.

« On avisera. » Dean haussa des épaules.

« Ça vous va ? » interrogea Harry.

« On vous suit. » acquiesça Draco.

Harry et Dean marchait devant eux, Draco et Pansy discutant à voix basse en retrait.

« C'est vrai qu'il a un cul d'enfer Draco, mais tu pourrais quand même éviter de baver comme ça. » se moqua la brune, s'attirant un grognement de son ami.

« Je n'avais pas pensé que le fait d'être le directeur gênerait mes plans. » avoua-t-il.

« Oui, enfin, le fils du propriétaire tu veux dire. » contredit Pansy.

« Mon père veut me refiler Hogwarts. »

« Sans rire ? Pas mal comme cadeau. »

« Mouais… »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne m'as pas expliqué ton plan ? J'ai du perdre le fil au moment où vous faisiez l'amour comme des bêtes. Je crois que c'était juste après les présentations sur ta liste. » ironisa-t-elle.

« Sans commentaire Pansy. Je n'ai pas de plan prédéfini, je laisse mon charme naturel agir. » sourit-il, sarcastique.

« Tu ne sais même pas s'il est gay. »

« Je vais vite le savoir. »

« … Draco, ne fais pas cette tête, tu me fais peur. »

Ils entrèrent dans un petit restaurant italien à l'allure sympathique. Une fois installés, ils se dévisagèrent tous les quatre avec curiosité.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous a poussés à vous proposer comme modèles ? » demanda Dean.

« Et bien, Draco m'en a parlé, et je dois dire que je suis curieuse de voir ce que ça peut donner. » répondit Pansy, enjouée.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Depuis le lycée. » acquiesça la brune.

« … Et toi, Draco ? » reprit Dean.

« Étant donné que c'est mon accord qui a permis ce projet, je veux vérifier qu'il en vaut la peine. »

Harry avala difficilement sa salive.

« Et puis, je suis curieux aussi. » ajouta le blond. « Vous êtes tous les deux spécialisés en dessin, d'après ce que j'ai compris. »

« Oui. Harry a un don en peinture. Moi, je préfère le crayon. »

« Un don, il ne faut pas exagérer. » le reprit le brun. « Par contre, Dean est très doué. »

« Je ne pourrais pas vous juger là-dessus, je n'ai aucun talent artistique. » sourit Pansy.

« Vous faîtes quoi ? » demanda avec curiosité Dean.

« Je cherche du travail. On ne me propose que des stages. » grimaça la brune. « C'est la mode qui m'intéresse. »

« Je reprendrai le poste de sous-directeur de la boîte de mon père l'année prochaine. » répondit simplement Draco.

« C'est un mania de la finance. » rit Pansy. « Draco est un petit génie qui a deux ans d'avance sur le cursus. » Elle roula des yeux. « J'ai peur pour vos concurrents. »

« Insinuerais-tu que je n'ai aucune pitié ? »

« Tu as tout compris très cher. »

« Ne faîtes pas attention à elle. Pansy est un peu aigrie depuis qu'elle s'est rendue compte qu'aucun magazine de mode ne voulait de ses services. »

« Hé ! Je ferais un bien meilleur boulot qu'eux ! »

« Je n'en doute pas. » ironisa-t-il.

« Tu me brises le cœur. » fit-elle, faussement attristée.

« Pourquoi tu ne poursuis pas tes études ? » interrogea Dean.

« Je n'aime pas ça. » La brune soupira.

Les deux étudiants en art se regardèrent d'un air consterné. Une serveuse vint prendre leur commande, coupant court à la discussion.

« On va être amenés à se voir souvent. Déjà, il y a les cours ; les profs veulent que l'on s'inspire de vous dans chaque matière. Et puis, on devra vous poser beaucoup de questions, et en apprendre plus sur vous, si l'on veut vous cerner. Vous devez avoir du temps de libre. » reprit Dean.

« Étant donné que je n'ai pas de boulot… Et que Draco a pris des vacances, il n'y a pas de problème. Si j'ai bien suivi, la note de ce devoir sera déterminante pour votre année ? »

« Oui. Elle comptera pour la moitié de notre passage. » intervint Harry.

On leur apporta les plats, et ils mangèrent en discutant du projet qui les réunissait.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Et voilà ! Je sais, ce n'est pas très long (la suite est déjà en partie écrite), et il y a quelque chose qui ne me plait pas dans ce début, mais je n'arrive pas à l'améliorer, alors tant pis. J'espère que ça te plait quand même Sinelune ! ;)

Rendez vous dans deux semaines pour la suite !!

Mel


End file.
